This invention relates to a hair curler set, and, in particular, to a hair curler set having a unique configuration that results in more effective heating for a plurality of hair curler rollers.
Conventional hair curler sets comprise a housing with a plurality of upstanding electrically heated posts. A number of rollers for curling the hair, usually of different diameters, are positioned on the posts to be heated to a required temperature. Rollers are usually cylindrically shaped and are provided with hair-gripping means on their circumference. The rollers also contain thermally-insulated portions to allow handling without the danger of burning the user's fingers.
Generally, hair curler sets of the prior art include relatively large rectangular housings which, in use, take up considerable countertop space. Further, the relatively large surface area presented by the housings of such prior art hair curler sets results in relatively large convective heat losses. The convective heat losses result in slower heat up of the rollers in the curler set and also less uniform heating of the rollers in the set.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to reduce the size of a hair curler set while decreasing the time in which the rollers reach a desired operating temperature. It is a further object of this invention more uniformly heat the rollers within a hair curler set.